Une nuit d'hiver changerait l'histoire
by jetepromets
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall et Tom Riddle se rencontrent dans les couloirs, tard le soir. Et si ça changerai l'histoire ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens (encore, oui !) avec une petite romance… ) C'est la première fois que j'écris une romance, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et conseils, ça me fait totalement et énormément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de commenter ! Je vous remercie pour vos précédents conseils et avis sur mes quatre autres histoires, les amis ! Bisous, enjoyRosa**

 **ATTENTION : je sais que normalement Minerva a 1an de plus que Tom, mais dans cette histoire ça sera le contraire ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop !**

Minerva Mcgonagall marchait dans un des couloirs de Pourdlard. Ses pas rapides tapant contre le sol résonnaient dans le silence du château. Tout était calme que s'en devenait oppressant. Minerva accéléra son allure.

Même si l'incertitude et l'appréhension se répandaient dans ses veines, donnant à son cœur une vitesse irrégulière, elle se tenait droite, presque fière. _Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi._ Se sermonna t'elle, sèchement.

Elle était une imbécile. S'endormir à la bibliothèque. Idiote. Mais où était la bibliothécaire, aussi ? Ce n'est pas son rôle, de surveillée la bibliothèque ? _Apparemment non, j'ai bien fait pas sieste sans être déranger_. Pensa t'elle, sarcastique.

C'est pourquoi Minerva Mcgonagall essayait de rentrer le plus vite possible dans son dortoir, le couvre – feu étant passé. La jeune fille ne supportait pas enfreindre le règlement, ainsi de perdre des points à sa maison. Sa maison, Gryffondor. Le chapeau avait beaucoup, beaucoup hésité avec Sertaigle. Mais au final, c'était la maison des courageux qui l'avait accueillie. Et elle en était encore très heureuse malgré les cinq années passées.

Minerva s'entendait avec tous les Gryffondor (son caractère sévère et stricte entrainait le respect de la part de ses camarades) mais elle préférait trainer à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'écouter les commères avec leurs ragots à deux balles.

La jeune fille était très intelligente, et on la vite reconnue comme tel. Dès sa première année, en fait. Et surtout elle avait un don de métamorphose selon son professeur, Albus Dumbledore. Justement, ce dernier lui a proposé de devenir un Animagi ! Bon, non-déclaré… Mais c'était génial ! Rien qu'en pensant à ça, un grand sourire barra son visage. Voici la raison pour laquelle elle passait ses nuits et jours à la bibliothèque.

Une brise de vent frais l'a percuta comme une gifle. Merlin, il faisait si froid en cet hiver ! Elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Elle pouvait voir la neige recouvrir tout le sol de Poudlard par une fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta et s'en approcha.

 _C'était beau._ Fut sa première pensée. _Très beau._ Fut sa deuxième. Elle avait déjà vue Pourdlard recouvert de neige, bien sûr. Elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention. Minerva avait toujours un truc à faire. Un devoir à travailler en avance, un livre à finir, l'entrainement de Quiddich… Mais là, elle avait le temps. _Enfin_.

Le temps de liberté fut de courte durée.

\- Un petit lion perdu entre les murs de l'école ? fit une voix grave et sarcastique derrière elle. Intéressant…

Minerva ne sursauta pas (pour le plus grand regret de l'homme), se tourna et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'homme, le visage impassible.

\- Riddle. Le petit serpent espionnerait-t-il les lions ? Je ne l'aurai jamais cru…

Tom Riddle, eu une moue dégouter rien qu'à l'idée de _s'intéresser_ à des lions imbéciles. Pourtant, il examina l'élève devant lui. Un chignon désordonné, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage fin. Et des yeux verts le regardant, pas du tout impressionnée. Il eut un rictus en la reconnaissant.

\- Mcgonagall… dit-il lentement. Qui aurait cru que l'élève la plus accro aux règlements se retrouverait là, après le couvre-feu… Son rictus s'intensifia.

Ledit Mcgonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux parler, Monsieur-Je-Suis-Parfait. Remarqua t'elle, hargneuse.

Tom Riddle était parfait. Trop parfait que ça en devenait flippant et louche pour elle. Il était énormément intelligent, poli, sérieux, travailleur… Il était aussi, très séduisant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient _parfaitement_ mis en place, aucunes mèches ne tombés sur son front. Sa peau était assez pâle, mais sans lui donner un teint maladif. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon. Les filles lui couraient après. Minerva, elle, préférait courir après les livres.

Riddle haussa un sourcil.

\- J'en suis flatté, vraiment. Est-ce une déclaration ? répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse et séduisante, en s'approchant.

Minerva renifla, et ignora le rapprochement de Riddle.

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, Riddle, je ne suis pas stupide. Dit-elle sèchement. Il y a mieux à faire que de te courir après.

Il souleva –encore– un sourcil.

\- Je sais. C'est tellement… Dommage que je t'intéresse pas… murmura-t-il, d'une voix faussement peiné.

\- Tu es intéressant, Riddle. S'exclamait' elle, les poings serrés d'une colère à peine retenue. Et surtout, tu es _faux_. Je plains tous ceux qui s'arrêtent sur toi, c'est une perte de temps. Tu es une perte de temps !

Elle jura d'avoir vue un éclair de rouge dans les yeux de Riddle. Son corps était tendu comme un arc, ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

Elle était allée trop loin, elle le savait. Riddle était flippant, souvent. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était peut-être en 7 années, Préfet-En-Chef, le chouchou de tous les professeurs, les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage mais pas elle. Elle pouvait le voir. Le voir, vraiment. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Cette conversation devenait inutile et fatiguante. Minerva se retourna et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir quand une poigne sur son bras l'arrêta.

Riddle l'a força à se retourner.

\- Tu es ignorante, _Minerva,_ tu ne sais rien. Murmura-il, près de son oreille. Sa voix était presque douce. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Et quand, _enfin_ , tu sauras, tu auras peur. Tellement peur que tu trembleras.

Avec un sourire cruel sur son visage, il se détourna.

\- Ah oui ! S'exclama-il. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être dehors après le couvre-feu.

Sa silhouette grande et majestueuse disparaissait de la vue de Minerva.

En entrant dans son lit, cette nuit-là, ses pensées ne fut pas sur les points en moins, sur le règlement enfreint, mais sur un brun de 7année complètement cinglé.

Et elle s'endormit.

La grande salle était un brouhaha géant. Minerva n'aimait pas le bruit, alors la bibliothèque était le paradis, pour elle. L'odeur des livres, le silence, le travail. Elle mangea rapidement son déjeuner, discutant un peu avec ses voisins. Puis, elle se leva pour combler l'heure de trou dans son emploi du temps. Ses pas l'emmenèrent par habitude à la bibliothèque.

Elle salua la bibliothécaire, pris une place au fond de pièce et sorti son travail. Ses yeux verts parcouraient chaque lignes d'écriture de son livre, et ses doigts serra sa plume dans sa main, près à marquer son parchemin de réponse. Par habitude, des mèches se collèrent à ses joues. D'un geste agacé, elle l'est mise derrière ses oreilles.

Une paire d'yeux examinaient chaque détail, chaque geste.

\- Bonjour. Salua une voix suave et grave.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux sur la personne qu'elle voudrait le moins voir sur la planète terre.

\- Riddle. Retourna-elle, sèchement et agacée.

Ledit Riddle, debout en face d'elle ne perdit pas sa politesse face à son ton.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-il, en désignant la chaise en face de Minerva.

Que voulait-il, encore ? La menacer ? La blesser ? La tuer ? Non, c'était un lieu public… Alors avec son courage de Gryffondor, elle hocha la tête. Riddle lui lança un sourire charmeur. La Gryffondor lui envoya un regard noir.

Les minutes passaient et Minerva attentait une remarque cinglante, mais rien ne vient. Elle leva discrètement les yeux de son parchemin et regarda le Serpentard. Il avait sorti ses affaires et il travaillait sur un parchemin, lui aussi. Un livre de potion était ouvert à ses côtés. Ses yeux noirs passaient de son parchemin à son livre, parfois. Ses doigts fins tenaient sa plume. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune lueur de dégout, de cruauté dans son regard. Et elle le trouva beau.

Elle secoua la tête. _Idiote, idiote, arrête de penser à ça ! C'est_ _ **Riddle**_ _!_ Pensa-elle, frénétiquement. Riddle a dut remarquer son trouble car il leva sa tête de son parchemin, et la regarda. Il eut un sourire moqueur et leva un de ses sourcils. Un seul.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-il.

\- N-Non… Je…J'ai juste du mal avec cette question…Bafouilla Minerva, les joues légèrement rouges sous la gêne.

\- Ah oui ? Insista Riddle, toujours avec un sourire moqueur.

Minerva sentait ses joues se chauffées. _Le salaud ! Il se fout de moi !_ _Crève !_ Mais elle hocha toute même la tête.

A sa plus grande surprise, il se déplaça et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Montre-moi. Ordonna-t-il, d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur tapant contre sa poitrine. Si fort, si vite. Ça en faisait presque mal. Elle avait envie d'arracher son sourire sur son visage. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui montra la question.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Son bras sur l'adossoir de sa chaise, frôlant son cou, son dos. Son visage si près du sien. Sa voix bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Elle était grave, suave, séduisante. Comme lui. Il était énormément, et irrésistiblement séduisant.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se leva si rapidement que To-Riddle sursauta. Sa chaise faillit tomber en arrière.

Elle rangea ses affaires aussi rapidement, ignorant les questions du jeune homme.

\- Je dois y aller. Déclara-elle d'une voix rauque.

 _Ne pleure pas. Pourquoi pleurer ? Tout va bien. Ne pleure pas. Tu es une adulte._ Elle ne pensait qu'à ça.

Une fois les affaires dans son sac, elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Riddle et partit avec des pas rapides.

Quand elle franchit les portes de la bibliothèque, elle se mit à courir. A _s'enfuir_.

Sa tête dans son oreiller, elle se mit à crier. Son corps tremblait de spasmes silencieux. Elle avait tirés ses rideaux pour qu'aucune personne ne la voie dans cet état. Cet état si… Désespérant. A cause de Riddle. A cause d'elle. A cause de ses sentiments.

La première fois qu'elle avait vue Riddle, c'était pour son intelligence. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé du jeune garçon d'un an plus vieux qu'elle. Il lui a raconté comment il était doué dans toutes les matières. Comment les professeurs étaient fascinaient par cet érudit. Elle aussi, elle l'était.

La deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait revue, c'était pour son physique. Tout le monde parlait du jeune garçon de 4ème année qui était _si_ séduisant. Plusieurs filles de plusieurs maisons et de tous âges, s'intéressaient à lui. Les garçons étaient terriblement jaloux. Minerva, elle, l'a trouvée mignon. Mais aussi vite qu'elle l'a regardée, elle était repartie dans ses livres.

La troisième fois qu'elle l'avait revue, c'était pour son attitude. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, n'osaient rien lui dire qui pourrait l'énerver et vénéraient presque le 5ème année. Minerva trouvait ça totalement ridicule et ça l'agacée. C'est là qu'elle a commencée à le répugner.

Il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Il ne regardait personne. Il n'avait que lui. Toujours. Tout le monde le regardait comme la 7ème merveille du monde. Elle, elle avait vu son sourire. Cruel, froid. Son regard rouge et fou. Son allure hautaine. Ses paroles sifflantes, glacés. Mais personne ne le voyait comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Et pourtant. Il y a peine 2 heures, elle l'a trouvé beau. _Comme les autres._

Il jouait. Avec elle. Elle était sûre que ça l'a amusé. Il était manipulateur et rusé. Il sifflait des mots doux, des gestes agréables, rendant à la personne l'impression d'être aimé par lui. Comme un serpent. Il était un serpent. Le serpent joue avec sa nourriture. Comme _lui_. Comme Riddle.

Et Minerva s'était faite bouffée. Elle est tombée pour lui. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vue.

Minerva évitait le serpent depuis 2 semaines. Elle remerciait souvent les quatres fondateurs pour avoir créés un château aussi grand. Elle passait ses journées entre les cours, la bibliothèque, les maths de Quiddich. Comme t'habitude, comme avant. Elle avait déjà croisée Riddle, mais il l'a ignoré. Son cœur s'était tordu dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'a rien fait. Riddle n'avait rien montré non plus.

Tout reprenait son cours à Pourdlard. La neige avait fondu. Janvier, février, mars, avril, mai étaient passés. Lentement. La jeune fille oubliait. Plutôt, ignorait. Elle l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années, elle était capable de le refaire. _Il suffit juste d'un peu de courage._ Elle disait souvent cette phrase à elle-même. Et justement, en tant que Gryffondor, on ne manque pas de courage !

Elle n'avait pas encore réussie à devenir Animagi. Le professeur Dumbledore disait que c'était normal, que ça pouvait prendre encore quelques années. Sous les conseils de son professeur, Minerva progressée et n'abandonnée pas. Elle continuait à lire beaucoup de livre sur les Animagus.

Mais ce soir, la jeune fille se promenait dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu allait bientôt commencé, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, pour une fois. L'année allait se terminée. Dans quelques semaines. Bientôt. Son cœur était lourd de regrets. Elle devait parler. Elle _voulait_ parler à Riddle. Lui dire ses quatres vérités.

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle marchait dans le château, la nuit était tombée. Son visage était éclairé par la lune à travers les fenêtres de l'école. Pour une fois, ses cheveux noirs étaient détachés. Ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Minerva soupira. Elle en avait râle le bol ! Il était où, encore ? D'habitude, il adore punir les petits Gryffondor en escapade. C'était malsain. C'était Tom.

Si elle ne le trouve pas, peut-être pourrait-elle toujours lui envoyer une lettre ? Une beuglante ? C'était cool, ça ! Devant toute la Grande-Salle... Elle sourit méchamment en imaginant la scène.

\- Tu fais vraiment flipper quand tu souris comme ça, tu sais. Avoua une voix trainante.

Cette voix, elle pouvait la reconnaitre entre milles.

Riddle était devant elle. Adossait contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il la poignarda de ses yeux noirs.

\- Venant de toi, Riddle… Répond-elle sèchement.

\- Que fait tu là, McGonagall ? Siffla-il, froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec ses yeux verts. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi froid et hautain.

\- Tu es un idiot. Un imbécile. Lui fit d'elle remarquer.

Riddle se redressa, le regard rouge. Et il rigola d'un rire sans joie. Froid. Son rire résonna dans le silence. Ça rendait l'ambiance oppressante et angoissante.

\- Et c'est tout ? Posa-il, amusé.

\- Tu es cinglé. Hautain, froid. Les gens te regardent car tu es beau. Je te donne ça. Tu es séduisant. Mais c'est tout. Si les gens voyaient qui tu es vraiment ils se barraient en courant. Tu es cruel. Tu es égoïste. Tu ne regardes personne. Il n'y a que toi. Mais au fond, je comprends. Personne ne peut d'aimer pour ce que tu es. Alors tu joues. Tu manipules. Comme un serpent.

Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux s'humidifièrent à chaque mot.

\- Je te déteste. Pour ce que tu es. Et pour ce que tu deviendras surement. Parce moi je t'ai vu. Ton dégout, ta rancœur, ta cruauté, ta folie. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage impassible. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Courage de Gryffondor.

-Et toi, m'a tu vu ? Non. Et ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être une de tes groupies en folie. Rien que cette idée m'écœure. J'ai envie d'être pour toi Minerva. Juste ça. Le pourrais- tu ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

-Merlin, je t'aime. Laisse-moi te dire ça. Juste ce soir. Et essaie de t'en souvenir. Essaie de le ressentir.

Tom pris le visage de la jeune fille en coupe. Appuyant son front contre le sien. Et il murmura.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable.

-A-alors, je t'apprendrais…

Il pressa le bouche contre celle de Minerva pour celés leurs accords.

Et il a appris.

 **Bon bon… Au début, cette histoire devait être vraiment différente, mais mes doigts sur mon clavier m'ont amenait à celle-ci… C'est assez guimauve : rougi :**

 **Je penserais faire une suite. Par exemple, qu'ils prennent un appart' ensemble et écrire sur ça... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse ! Sinon on en reste là**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les amis !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
